Centralizers are commonly secured at spaced intervals along a casing string to provide radial stand-off of the casing string from the interior wall of a borehole in which the string is subsequently installed. Centralizers ideally center the casing within the borehole to provide a generally uniform annulus between the casing string exterior and the interior wall of the borehole. This centering of the casing string within the borehole promotes uniform and continuous distribution of cement slurry around the casing string during the subsequent step of cementing the casing string within an interval of the borehole. Uniform cement slurry distribution results in a cement liner that reinforces the casing string, isolates the casing string from corrosive formation fluids, and prevents unwanted fluid flow between penetrated geologic formations. However, the attachment of the centralizers to the casing string can be complex. Therefore there is a need for system to connect centralizers to the casing string.